


The Song of Heart's Desire

by RenegadeMage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMage/pseuds/RenegadeMage
Summary: You were running away. Trying to escape the nightmare the orcs had thrust upon you. But by running away, you'd ran straight into the hands of fate. With a pack of orcs on your tail and a chance rescue by a certain royal dwarf, your life was about to get far more interesting than you'd ever imagined.





	1. Escaping the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, it's been a long time since I've written any type of fan fiction. So please forgive me for the rough (if its rough) first chapter. There will be more chapters to come, so stay tuned.

Running.....Always running....chased by the orc who killed your family.... then just as it was about to strike you, darkness. 

You woke with a soft gasp. It was always the same nightmare that had plagued you for the last few days. You'd looked out the small window of the room you were laying in, making sure your sanctum of safety wasn't compromised. 

"Not even daybreak.' You sighed as your memory played back to the day your family was slaughtered. 

The orcs came by surprise in the night, looking for anything they could scavenge and killing anyone they couldn't take prisoner in the process. You hid, at the behest of your mother,while your family got butchered. Next you smelled smoke. Realizing the house was on fire, you knew you had to get away. The orcs were quiet as you crawled out of the closet. Doing your best to avoid being seen, you crawled to the next room and grabbed a bag, packed a few essentials and snuck out the back door. You stayed in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. You knew if you were caught, You'd be dead. Looking around the corner, you saw a huge orc with one eye and a nasty scar across his face standing near your front door. 

You committed his face to memory and vowed one day to avenge your fallen family. When the opportunity struck, you ran as fast as you could into the woods. Just as you got a few steps in, a small company of orcs gave chase after you. You began to panic as the adrenaline from running was waning. You could hear their screams and growls as your legs threatened to give out. You ran for what seemed like forever until you found a small alcove and nestled in. You grabbed the small sword from your bag just in case anything should happen. The growls of orcs were getting closer,the sound of snapping twigs seemed to bring doom upon you the closer they got. You had to rely on the swordsman training your father had given you over the years and tried to slow your breathing. 

It wasn't like you couldn't fight them, you knew you were to outnumbered to fight them on your own. Every step the orcs got closer, the more rapid your breathing became. if you didn't calm down, you were a goner. You were a bit spooked and silently prayed to whatever god would listen to save your life. As if they'd heard, an arm came around your waist and over your mouth as if from nowhere. You squirmed but their grip was strong. 

"Shhh. They'll hear you." A male voice spoke softly into your ear

The orcs stopped just short of the alcove, never knowing it was there. 

"She's gone!! Back to camp!" An orc called 

As the band of orcs grew distant, the man let you go. Before you, you saw a strong bodied dwarf with blue-grey eyes and blonde hair. 

"Why did you save me?" You asked 

"I was scouting in the woods for food. I heard the orcs, saw you running and realized what was going on. I couldn't just leave you alone to fend for yourself." The young man said. "I'm Fili. And you are?"  
  
"Y/N"

A soft pat on your shoulder broke you from your bad memory. It was Filli. He had brought you to their home in Bridge Barrow beneath the Blue Mountains and other dwarves had taken you in. His little brother, Kili had taken a liking to you. Though you didn't return his feelings because he looked so much younger than you. If Fili had anything to say, he admired the woman you had grown into. You're beautiful (Skin color), bright (H/C) and piercing (E/C) enraptured him. 

"Bad dreams again?" 

You nodded.They had plagued you for 8 months now. You joined Fili and the rest of the company for breakfast and then retreated to your room for more study of their language of Khuzdul. You had been a fast learner but were still struggling slightly in some areas. The dwarves had made a small room for you in one of the slightly bigger pantries because no other rooms were available. You didn't feel comfortable sleeping in any of their rooms. 

Later in the afternoon, you grew hungry and decided to get dinner started. You helped with cleaning, cooking, sewing and other things and the dwarves appreciated you. Over the next two years, they had come to rely on you. Admittedly, they were cautious of you at first, but they all came to trust you and you trusted them, they became family.


	2. Chapter 2

In the two years since you had landed on the doorstep of Thorin Oakenshield. You had proved your worth to them as a housekeeper, a cook and a dear friend. Bofur always kept you in high spirits, Dwalin was always someone you could go to talk to and Balin always came through with sound advice. Ori, in all his sweetness, kept you humble. Kili kept your spirit playful at times, with his mischievous antics and Thorin kept your spirit strong. Then there was Fili. 

Fili always seemed so close to you, fearing you just a figment of his imagination if you ever got to far away. You didn't notice the way he looked at you when you weren't looking. The way his eyes lit up as you walked into the room, the way his lips curled into a smile as he heard your laughter at one of his brother's jokes or one of Bofur's silly songs. He admired your grace, your kindness and your beauty. It made his heart soar to know you were apart of the company and they had accepted you. Thorin began to suspect his nephew and heir to the throne of Erebor had feelings for you. Slowly the others of the company began to notice too. 

"Do you think he'll tell her, laddie?" Balin whispered to Thorin at dinner

Thorin gave a soft chuckle, "In his own time, dear friend." 

You watched as the dwarves who had become family scarfed down the meal you had cooked them. Fresh pork and an assorted display of other things graced the table. 

"This is so good!" Kili exclaimed with a mouth full of food. 

"Kili, it is unbecoming of a prince to speak with their mouth full." You giggled

"It is a fine meal, my lady." Fili chimed in

A blush came to your face at his acknowledgement. A quick smile and a sip of your drink served as a distraction from the reddening of your face. Hoping the other of the company wouldn't catch it. 

"It is always a pleasure. I can't have strong, strapping dwarves hunt and all that on an empty stomach now can I?" you said, shooting a brief look to Fili. 

Balin leaned back in his chair, undoing his belt slightly to make a little more room in his stomach so he could breathe. You looked around the table and were content with the look of full bellies and warm hearts. 

"I think I shall retire to bed. These old bones are aching and I think it may rain." Balin spoke, breaking the silence. 

"Goodnight, Balin." You say as you get up from the table. 

Everyone started to go their separate ways and you started clearing the table, putting up leftovers and washing dishes. 

"Miss y/n?" You heard the soft voice from behind you. 

You turn around to see Ori standing on the other side of the table. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Master Ori?" You ask. 

"May I help you in the kitchen? I'd hate to know you cooked all day and now had to clean up." 

With a soft smile and a nod, you gave Ori the signal that he could help. He was the sweetest dwarf of the company. While Ori helped put up leftovers, clear the table and helped clean the kitchen in general, Fili stood in the shadows by the door frame. Silent as a mouse, he watched you, slightly jealous that Ori had gotten to you first and got to spend some alone time with you. Kili, being as mischievous as ever, came up behind his older brother. 

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked

Not realizing his brother was behind him, Fili jumped a tad bit and gave Kili a light punch to the shoulder. Kili had a sour look on his face and then smiled because he knew how his brother felt about you. 

"When I get good and ready to, you kakhuf inbarathrag!" 

Kili pretended to be hurt and then started laughing at being called a goat turd. There was no hope for his love sick brother. Kili walked to his room and retired for the night. You and Ori finished cleaning up the kitchen and he went off to his room. You looked out the window into the night and watched the stars for a moment. You started to hum to yourself as Fili watched you and became more entranced by the goddess who stood before him. He had known you two years and hadn't acted upon his feelings for you. He could kick himself but he had always hesitated but didn't know why. You washed your hands, dried them off and went to a cozy sitting chair in the living space after grabbing a book off the bookshelf. Fili had noticed your love of reading and started thinking about ways he could initiate a courtship with you. But that was for another time. He knew your routine. After dinner, it was off to get lost in a good book and then off to bed. Fili watched you for a few more minutes and then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

You were so lost in your book, you hadn't noticed the rain pouring outside until a crack of thunder caught your attention. You gave a soft sigh and looked up from your book, taking a moment to listen to the rain. Placing a bookmark in your book, you rubbed your eyes to clear the dull ache and sleep from them and made your way to bed. As soon as your head hit your pillow, you were sound asleep. The nightmare came, you hadn't had it in a long time. 

Fili couldn't sleep, his thoughts still stuck on you and initiating a courtship. Creeping silently as he could from his room, he made his way to the kitchen for some late night snack. He'd loved your cooking, you had poured every bit of love you had into it and added a bit extra for him. Finding his way to the fridge through tired eyes, he'd managed to run into Thorin who had the same idea he did. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Thorin questioned 

"No, Uncle."

A smile came to Thorin's lips as he knew where this nephew's thoughts had strayed. He always had a soft spot for his nephews and could read the subtle expressions that crossed their faces at times. 

"You love her, don't you?" 

A blush crossed Fili's face as he gave a slight nod towards his uncle. He hated that Thorin could read him like a book and always had a knack for exposing his inner feelings. 

"I do, Uncle. She is my One. She is everything I could ever ask for in a woman. Funny, kind, caring, beautiful and a good warrior."

Passing Fili a plate and some food, he sat down and talked with his oldest nephew. Pitching ideas for courtship, good ways to initiate it and reminiscing over the past 2 years. Fili mentioned the time Kili came back from a hunt and was pale with sickness he told no one about because he didn't want to be a burden. Your caring and kind nature had left it's mark on Fili when you didn't leave Kili's side until his fever broke. You had made sure he had clean clothes when he sweat out of the old ones, clean bed sheets, plenty of water to keep hydrated and as much soup as he could stomach until the fever started to dissipate. That was when Fili became smitten. He knew if you could take care of his brother, you would be a good companion to him. 

Thorin and Fili cleaned up and made their way back to bed. Fili passed your makeshift room and heard you softly cry out in your sleep. He opened the door and gently nudged your shoulder to wake you from the nightmare that was haunting you. You woke up,gasped and began to cry. It hadn't come for such a long time. Fili held you in his arms, comforting you. You had to admit, it felt nice to be so close to him. You laid your head on his shoulder and took in his scent. You began to feel tired again and Fili promised to sit by your side until you were sound asleep. When you finally were asleep, he watched you for a few brief moments before planting a gentle kiss upon your forehead and went back to his room to sleep.

Days later, Fili got the courage to start the dwarven courting rituals. The first was hunting in the nearby woods and cooking for you, giving you a little more food than the rest of the company to show that he would provide for you. You were flattered that he would go to such lengths to do so, but it made you a little suspicious. You had completely forgotten about dwarven courting customs. The next day, Fili asked if you'd walk down to the Bridge Barrow market to help him pick out something special. He'd noticed you'd had your eye on a book you hadn't read and secretly bought it for you.That night after dinner, in front of the company, he'd given it to you to show he took an interest in one of your many passions. His heart swelled at the happiness that overtook you as you began to read it. A warmth came over the rest of the company as they watched the scene unfold. They'd all watched from a distance to see how it would all play out. 

Eventually, You'd spoken to Bofur about what Fili's real intentions were. You had so many insecurities about where this was going. Bofur told you Fili was trying to court you properly according to Dwarven tradition and explained how courtships worked in their culture. 

"Oh Bofur. I'm just a commoner. I have no place in Dwarven royalty. Surely there are others far more suited to court Fili than I," 

Unbeknownst to either of you, Fili was standing silent in the shadows, listening to your conversation. His heart sunk at your words. In his eyes, you were far more worthy than any dwarrowdam could ever be. Before Smaug took the mountain, there were many trying to catch his eye, but there was nothing about them that caught his attention. 

"He cares deeply for you, Lass. Can't you see that? The way he looks at you when you aren't looking. When you enter a room, Fili comes alive at the sight of you." Bofur said trying to assure you. 

"But..." You started 

Bofur put a finger to your lips, stopping you from saying any more. 

"We'll have no more of talk like that, lass. Feeling like you are unworthy of his affections shows how much you care about him. It shows you have his best interests at heart and for that, you will make an excellent Queen one day." Bofur said with a smile as he gave you a hug. 

It was almost to long of a hug for Fili to bear, slight jealousy rearing its ugly head. He took a deep breath as he remembered you hadn't even accepted his courtship yet. So he learned to let things like that go until then. Over the next couple weeks, Fili had spent time at the forge. He left early in the afternoon and came home well after dark. Every night he came home, you had warm food and a cold ale ready and waiting for him. It was something he deeply appreciated and looked forward to. You stayed up late one night, thinking about what you could give back to Fili to show you felt the same about him and thank him for the affection he bestowed upon you. You spoke with Thorin, Kili and Balin about it because your mind was drawing a blank. Winter was soon to be upon the Blue Mountains and Fili was in need of something warm to wear. It was Kili's idea that you possibly sew a new tunic for him because his old one was wearing out. 

Two days later, you took your leave of the company to spend the day at the market. You searched for the finest fabric you could find that would stand against the cold of the mountain in the cold days to come. You found a beautiful, thick red fabric that would suit Fili's skin color nicely. You purchased some gold and royal blue fabric as well. Making your way back home, you spotted a stall with beads that had intricate designs integrated into them. Stopping to look you noticed a silver bauble that caught your eye. The stall owner saw you eyeing it. 

"Welcome, my lady." The stall owner said, greeting you with a smile. 

"Hello, good sir. I am interested in this hair accessory." You reply, hoping you had enough to cover it. 

"Ah, a courting accessory. Have your eye on someone, lassie?" 

You felt your face grow hot at the thought of giving a sign of courtship of your own. You had read in one of your books on Dwarven culture that a braid was put into each other's hair and a bead or other accessory was added signifying who they were courting at the start of the relationship. But wasn't that what you were trying convey to Fili by making him a new tunic? Would he understand what you were trying to do? 

"Yes, I do." You smiled 

After purchasing the small hair trinket you made your way home. Upon entering, you were hit with the smell of food cooking. Making your way to the kitchen, Fili was finishing up preparing dinner. Fili turned to you and smiled. It made your heart leap when he smiled at you. It was a certain smile he only reserved for you. You put your things in your room and came to eat. Fili's stomach was in knots from his nerves. He'd barely touched his plate when you questioned him about what was wrong. He didn't say much as he took a bite from his plate. He wasn't sure you felt the same way about him and it was killing him. You hadn't given him any sign of returned affections when he had given you his courting gifts. It hurt him a bit, to say the least. 

You had stayed in your makeshift room a lot the last couple days to work on Fili's new tunic. It was a way to say that you were interested in him courting you. It had him worried. He was worried you wouldn't respond at all and that all he'd done was for naught. One night, you caught him after dinner, asking him to stay behind for a moment while you brought something for him from your room. Fili opened the box that you had given him revealing the tunic you had made for him. It was a bright red with royal blue trim and the heraldry of Erebor sewn into the front in gold. Fili was shocked for a moment, then reality sunk in as he watched the smile crawl across your lips. It was your way of saying you'd thought of him. 

The rest of the company watched from the shadows of the other room. Hoping things would go further and you two would start courting officially. Fili took off his old tunic and put on the new one. You couldn't stop yourself from catching a glimpse of the magnificence of his chest and abs as he pulled the new tunic over himself. It was a perfect fit, 

"Y/N. Is the meaning of the tunic what I think it means?" Fili asked.

"What do you think it means?" You ask, 

"That you care for me?" 

With a nod and a smile, it was all Fili could do to not jump out of his skin. He was elated to know that you returned his feelings. Still watching from the shadows, they all watched as their prince was hesitant to ask about the courtship. Fili came up to you and gave you a big hug, picking you up off the ground with a gentle spin before setting you down. You both stumbled back against the kitchen counter. All Fili had to do was ask you to court him. He seemed to stumble over his thoughts a bit as he wrapped an arm around your waist to draw you closer to him. 

"Come nephew. Ask her." Thorin whispered 

"She's all yours, brother." Kili softly encouraged as not to be caught. 

You blushed against Fili's touch, heart and thoughts racing against the weight of his body pressed against yours. His blue grey eyes seemed to look into your soul and clear all the fear and doubt from your heart. 

"My lady, Y/N. It would give me the greatest pleasure if you allow me the honor of courting you. May I court you?" 

"Yes Fili, you may court me." 

Fili caught your chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting your lips to is. You deepened the kiss and ran your fingers through his hair as you felt his hands move to your waist. It was an amazing feeling and you never wanted to let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple months since you agreed to Fili courting you. It was like a dream. The nightmares had stopped for the most part and you could rest easy, safe in the arms of the dwarf you loved. There were hard days and a couple spats due to you both being stubborn but the love you had for each other never diminished. You both sported your courting braids proudly and Fili showered you with all the love and affection he could give you. You were his One. But something was changing. Fili started to become slightly distant from you and you'd catch the sad glances he'd shoot your way sometimes, when Thorin spoke to him, Kili, Balin and Dwalin. 

No matter how Fili tried to hide the fact that something was wrong, it was written all over his face. You knew him better than that. Fili walked solemnly back to his room,leaned his head against the door for a moment and then walked in. Something troubled him and you were going to find out. What had gotten him so melancholy? Making your way down to your shared room, you check the doorknob and found it locked. You'd never been barred from your own room before. With a gentle knock, you call out to him. No answer. 

"Fee?" you call again, this time more questioning

Still no answer, but you heard him sniffle. Tears? What is causing him so much grief? 

"Amralime, you must let me in." 

You heard the lock on the door unlock and the door slightly open. Poking your head in, you see Fili return to your bed. You gently come up behind him and start to massage his shoulders, wondering what burden has caused him so much pain. Fili couldn't turn to face you, so you both sat in silence for a moment. You stopped massaging his shoulders and came around the side of the bed and kneeled before him, taking his hands in yours. You could see that he'd been crying. His eyes were red and he still wouldn't look at you. 

"What is wrong, my heart?" You ask, brushing your hand along his tear stained cheek. 

"We leave to reclaim Erebor at months end." he stammered trying not to break down in front of you

"That's great news, my heart! 

Fili shook his head "No it isn't!!!" 

With a questioning look, you stayed silent but needing further explanation. Your heart broke to see him sad, but you wanted to know the truth so you could fix it. 

"When we go on our quest for Erebor, you cannot follow me. I will come for you when the mountain is reclaimed." 

The news knocked the breath out of you. You let go of his hands and leaned against the wall. Can't go with him? You were courting, how could he say you couldn't follow. 

"Fili, no! You can't just leave me behind! You can't!!!" 

"It wasn't my choice! At least not the majority of it! I want to keep you safe, love!!" he yelled 

"Then who's was it, if not yours?" You cried, trying to keep the tears from falling but your emotions betrayed you. 

Before he could answer, Thorin came into the room when he heard you two yelling. 

"It was mine." He stated. 

"What?" you said through almost gritted teeth "You expect to reclaim the mountain and me not be at my love's side? I made a vow, Thorin, to love and protect him at all costs. He is the heir to the throne and now you are saying I can't go!? I'm going whether you want me to or not." 

"You staying here is for your own safety." Thorin bellowed. 

"I'm so sick of the stubbornness of Dwarves. I need some air." 

Grabbing your sword and a small bag of things you might need, you made your way, fuming, to the door, hollering at Kili to move out of your way. Crossing the small field and into the woods nearby, you knew the small clearing and the forest air would do you some good. You needed to calm down, to mend your heart and keep it from breaking even further. A life without Fili, for Mahal knows how long. You couldn't bear it or the thought of him not coming back for you at all. After a few minutes, you found the clearing you had always come to when you needed time to think. Dropping your bag, you searched for a small bit of wood to start a fire to keep the cold away. You thought about everything you had been through with Fili and the rest of the company. You weren't willing to throw that all away and get left behind. Did it really mean nothing to them?

Fili couldn't help but follow you. He knew you were upset and he didn't blame you. Behind him, Thorin, Dwalin and Kili gave chase. They couldn't leave you alone out in the woods with a good conscience. A noise from the woods snapped you out of your mood, for the moment. The energy from the woods wasn't a familiar , comforting one. Something was coming. Drawing your sword, you started to scan the woods. More footsteps followed the first. Whatever it was, it wasn't just one. it was a handful. You heard a soft, low growl that sounded vaguely familiar. It was a sound you heard often in your nightmares. 

"Orcs." you whispered to yourself. 

Standing by the fire, ready to defend yourself, your hands somewhat shaking. Fighting against the fear that was consuming you, you gripped your sword tight, dreading what was to come. You could be easily overrun in a few moments in the small clearing. Then, as if from nowhere you saw it. 

"Oh merciful Mahal." you whispered

It was the same orc who had burned your village to the ground. He'd found you. Your whole body began to quake, you tried to steady yourself but the fear and ptsd overwhelmed and petrified you. Not stopping to look around, the orc quickly came upon you. Swinging your sword to try and fight him off, he quickly deflected, knocked the sword from your hand and grabbed you by the throat. Bringing you closer to his face, you could smell his breath and it threatened to turn your stomach. You brought your hands up to try and pry yourself from his, trying desperately to get air to your lungs. 

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. There were supposed to be no survivors from your puny little village and you are the last one." it said in common tongue. 

"Please. Don't." You begged. 

Fili knew something was wrong. He could feel it. The woods were never this quiet. That's when he heard it, the chilling screams of an orc pack. Fili shouted to the 3 dwarves behind to follow him and to hurry up. Fili knew where you were and that's where the screams were coming from. His heart sunk as he knew they'd found you and didn't know if you yet lived. Running as fast as their legs could carry them, they finally came upon the clearing. Gazing upon you, Fili let out a soft sob. You were struggling to breathe, and he could tell you were on the verge of giving up. He saw the orc raise his sword to take a swing and ran out of hiding.

"Nooo! Drop her, filth!" Fili yelled, catching the orc off guard. 

The one eyed orc didn't like being interrupted, especially by dwarves. He was here to do a job and finish it this time. Fili and company charged into the orcs and began the small battle for your rescue. The orc who had you flung you like a rag doll against the nearest tree and joined the fray. Hitting the tree knocked the breath out of you. You had to sit and recover for a few minutes, you hurt all over. Keeping true to your vow of protecting Fili and making a promise to protect your friends, you struggled to get up. Looking for your sword, you found it not to far from where you landed. Picking it up and gripping it tight, trying to ignore the pain your body was in, you charged into the fray. By the time you had joined them, most of the orcs were taken care of. Thorin made quick work of one of two orcs still standing. Lastly, was the bane of your existence. The orc with the one eye. Dwalin managed to bring him to his knees and disarm him with a mighty swing of his ax. Going in for another swing, he heard you yell. 

"Wait!!!" 

Kili and Dwalin grabbed both arms of the orc and made sure he stayed on his knees. You told Dwalin, the killing blow was yours. Walking swiftly towards the wounded orc, you pressed your sword to his throat. 

"Why did you attack my village? Why burn it to the ground?" you growled.

The revelation startled the dwarves. It broke Fili's heart a bit but he got the satisfaction of seeing his One get her revenge. 

" Erebor's king passed that way, we were looking for him." the orc laughed "The pale orc still lives and seeks to end him. "  
,   
You looked to Thorin and saw his face visibly pale. Turning back to the orc, you spit in its face and kicked him hard in the stomach. 

"I lost my family because of you, Nightmares for months!!!" you yelled. 

Losing all sense of reason, you cut the orcs throat. Dwalin and Kili let the orc fall and you jumped on top of him, stabbing as many times as you could. You hated him. With every stab you made, your anger was slowly going away. You screamed at the top of your lungs, letting every bit of frustration go, until two hands held yours against the next stab. You looked up and realized it was Fili. He was concerned for you. The adrenaline wore off and the pain from being thrown hard into a tree came back. You became dizzy and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

It took you a couple days to recover, but Fili never left your side. He helped you with everything while you griped at him that you could handle yourself. He'd shoot you a soft smile, a chuckle and a gentle kiss. The eldest prince knew what you were capable of but he also knew of the stubborn nature you had. You felt helpless and he didn't want you to push yourself to your limits. After your recovery, it was back to normal. Fili became more protective of you than normal and it bugged you a little bit. You had been wanting to talk about it for a while but didn't know how to approach the conversation. It wasn't until Fili asked you to walk with him outside to watch a meteor shower that night that you found your opportunity. You snuggled against him after climbing to the roof and admired the first couple meteors that shot off. Fili couldn't help but notice the wonder and admiration that danced across your face every time one streaked across the sky. It gave his heart great joy to see his One so happy. 

"What is it, Ghivashel?" He asked when he saw your brow furrow. 

"Fee, you don't have to be overly protective of me. I feel like you are smothering me a bit." 

He always loved when you called him by your shortened version of his name that only you could get away with. Turning to you and taking you by the shoulders, he gave you a soft smile. 

"When the orc filth had you, I thought I was going to lose you. I can't bear the thought of living my life without you, Amralime." 

"But you'd be willing to be without me when you retake Erebor." you said, not bearing to look his way. 

"Listen to me. I want you safe, protected. I want to know I have someone to come back to when the mountain is reclaimed from Smaug. You aren't the only one who lost everything in a day. Say that you'll stay, Love. Tell me that you'll not follow where I go until we have the mountain again." Fili spoke a little harshly 

You gave him a nod. It wasn't a promise you knew you could keep, but for him, you'd try. 

"For you, my heart, I'll try. There is no guarantee that I won't follow. There may come a day when the urge to know my love is safe will take hold and I may follow just to be sure." you told him as you planted a kiss upon his lips. 

.  
The month had flown by quickly. To quickly for you in fact. The company, minus you, were set to leave just before dawn the next morning to start their journey, first heading to the Shire to pick someone up. Your mind raced with so many thoughts it was hard to keep still. Who were they picking up? Why was Gandalf the wizard being so secretive in his conversations with the Dwarves? Would Fili find another who captured his heart on the road? Would he never come back for you? You were stressing so much that you sat in your room you shared and cried. You couldn't bear the thoughts that played in your mind and pained your heart. All you knew was that your life was being turned upside down for the sake of a stupid quest to fell a dragon and reclaim a castle. 

The dwarves had finished their packing, ate dinner and began to sing around the table and you cried harder. You came out and stood just inside the door frame, hidden as best you could be in the dark so they wouldn't see how much of a blubbering mess you were. You realized you were being a bit selfish in the idea that you didn't want them to leave.They had built their lives here and now they were willing to forsake it all, in a desperate attempt to reclaim a lost kingdom. You knew in your heart that this was what they wanted. If it meant that they had a chance, you had resigned yourself to let them go. For the years you had spent with them, they had given you much joy and now it was their turn to have something bigger of their own. You were worried for them, but every time they spoke of the mountain, you'd see their eyes light up and their happiness was infectious.

"Where's your beloved lass?" Bofur questioned Fili 

"It isn't like her to not come to supper." Dwalin chimed in 

"Is she upset with you, laddie?" Balin asked 

So many questions were directed in Fili's direction it made his head spin. He couldn't answer them all at one time. It brought a slight smile to your lips. 

"Enough!" he yelled 

Looking around to make sure the table was silent, he got up to come find you. Thankfully you were just around the corner and he wrapped you in a hug. You tried your best to hide your face to keep him from knowing you had been crying. You didn't want any of them to leave, especially him. He was your comfort, your strength and the best lover you could have ever asked for. It wasn't fair that he had to go. 

"Look at me." He whispered to you softly. 

You couldn't look at him. Your heart and soul cried knowing this may be the last time you ever see him again. He lifted your chin so you'd have to look at him. 

"You've been crying." 

"It isn't fair, Fee! You can't leave without me! How will I protect you if you go without me?" you wailed 

"Hush, Amralime. I have the best company of warriors by my side. I want you here to know you are safe." 

"B-but, you won't have me. My place is at your side, as its always been. Let me stay there!" 

"Then be by my side tonight, Ghivashel." he cooed into your ear 

Fili lead you off to your shared room. The other dwarves had heard a little of your conversation and Thorin smiled while Kili made a crude joke about what his brother and future sister were off going to do. 

You couldn't sleep this night. You feared what the dawn was bringing, but you knew what this quest meant to the line of Durin. The other dwarves were fiercely loyal to Thorin and wherever he went, they would follow. The sky began to lighten as the dwarves were waking, getting dressed and making last minute preparations. You took a deep breath and vowed you wouldn't make a scene. You went to each dwarf, giving them a hug and well wishes and it was one of the hardest things to do. Saying goodbye for a while wasn't easy to the people you'd called family. Lastly, you came to your beloved Fili, your heart, soul and whole reason for existing. Tears welled in your eyes, you tried so hard to hold them back. Your felt your heart break into a million pieces. 

"No tears, Amralime. I'll come back for you once Erebor is reclaimed and Smaug is dead." He said softly. 

The company looked on as the two of you embraced, waiting on Fili to rejoin them so they could leave. You handed Fili a necklace you had made while he slept. It had courting beads on it identical to the ones that were in each others hair. He looked at it and back to you. 

"What's this?" He asked 

"A necklace with the courting beads identical to the ones in our hair. If you ever feel alone, know that I'll always be with you. Know that I love you with every fiber of my being, Fee. Don't forget the promise you made to me. Come back to me alive. I love you, Fee!!" 

"I've always loved you, Ghivashel and I always keep my promises." He said as a smile crossed his lips. 

Fili pressed his lips to yours. You deepened the kiss and never wanted the closeness of his body to fade from you. Running your fingers through his blonde locks, you committed his scent, closeness and the feel of his hair to memory. Neither of you wanted to let the other go. Fili was wanting to give you as much attention as he could so that he could remember everything about you and wanting you to feel how much he loved you. Thorin cleared his throat trying to get moving before it got any later in the morning. A smile came to both yours and Fili's faces as you pulled away. Fili held out the necklace to you so you could clasp it around his neck. Giving you one last lingering kiss, the Dwarves left for the Shire to grab their burglar and start their journey to Erebor.


	6. Chapter 6

You watched as the dwarves faded into the sunrise. The silence that surrounded you was deafening. It was a sad day, but knowing they were going to take back their homeland made you proud. But what you feared most was the dragon, Smaug. You'd heard terrifying stories growing up of the dragon fire that consumed whole towns, but you knew of town burning around you firsthand. A great melancholy consumed you the rest of the day. All that went on was a blur and the day seemed emptier when night fell. You were so used to the riotous laughter of the dwarves, their merry songs and the feel of going to sleep next to the one you loved. You lay on the bed you had shared with Fili, remembering the night before with great pleasure. Your heart longed for his touch again, your soul aching to be near him. That was when you decided to leave at sunrise the next day. If Thorin wouldn't let you go, you would follow them of your own accord. If they were to take back the mountain, you planned to be there. 

You had sold the last of your old dresses from your life before Fili and bought you a horse from the only stable in town. You had backed light, but brought the essentials that you had loved. Locking the door of the home you shared with the company, you had paid one of your dearest friends to keep an eye on it until you return, if you ever returned. You rode for days, looking for any sign of the dwarves. The sun started to sink below the horizon and you had to look for a place to rest for the night. Coming upon a small village, you stopped at the stables and sheltered your pony for the night. Walking the somewhat bustling streets, you inquired around for the nearest inn.   
.   
Putting in an order for food, you laid low, kept to yourself and listened. You listened for any talk of dwarves passing through, any news of where they were going. You were so desperate for news. Looking around the inn, you saw people in deep conversation, the barmaids doing what they do best and trying to sweet talk anyone who would listen. 

"Did you see the Dwarves who passed through here earlier?" One of the barmaids asked her friend.

"Aye. I'd like to take one of them home." The other smirked

You craned your head to listen, hoping to catch more of the conversation. 

"I'd have taken the blonde one and his brother home." 

"Don't you know? The blonde one is spoken for. Didn't you see the courting bead in his hair?" 

"What does that have to do with anything? Its not like he's married yet. I'd like to give him a good tumble." 

"No, Lyssie. That would be an insult to him and the woman he cares for. Doing things like that give girls like us a bad name." 

Trying not to get up from your table and beat the fire out of the the girl named Lyssie for even suggesting what she did, you sat there trying to calm down. Keeping an eye on those 2 particular bar maids, you scarfed down the last of your food. After you had calmed down a bit, you were reminded of the phrase that you could catch more flies with honey. So you decided to play it nice for now. You walked over to them and struck up a friendly conversation. They told you that the brunette dwarf with no beard made mention that they were traveling and Rivendell was their next stop. Giving them a few coins and thanking for the information, you paid for a room and slept. By dawn you were gone again. Riding in the direction of Imladris. You thought back to the many times your father took you with the merchant's caravan into the valley of the Elves. Master Elrond was a kind man and always took up time with you. Riding for what seemed like days, taking down a few orcs and riding some more, you finally made it to the outskirts of Rivendell. You'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Trotting down the walkway, you took the time to look around at the magnificence. Making it to the courtyard, you hopped off your horse and looked around, praying to Mahal the dwarves didn't find you first. 

An Elf walked silently behind you, when you turned around he called our to you. 

"Y/N?" He asked

"Lindir?" you called back in disbelief. 

"It is so good to see you, my lady. I suspect you are hear for the dwarves?" he said, giving you a hug

You nodded and told him of your village, the death of your family and how you came into the company of Thorin. He summoned another elf to take care of your horse while you had asked him to not let the dwarves see you. You wanted to surprise Fili. Taking you through the back routes of Rivendell, Lindir showed you to the bath house. After you had cleaned up, you saw a beautiful elven gown folded neatly on a nearby seat. It was a beautiful deep purple and flowed around you like a princess. Lindir had your traveling clothes washed and set 2 extra pairs of traveling clothes in the room they had given you to sleep in. Lindir bid farewell to you and had one of the Elven maidens escort you to the dining area. You hung back in a shadowy part of the hall, waiting for the right time to surprise them. You heard their joyous laughter, some complaining about the food and Bofur had a song to sing. 

"Do you miss her?" Kili asked his brother 

"Of course I do, brother." Fili said with a questioning look

"You sure broke the girls heart in the last town we were in when she found out you had someone." Oin laughed

"That's because I do have someone. I think of Y/N as often as the sun rises." 

"I miss her stories." Bofur sadly commented

"I miss her food. It was always the best." Ori lamented 

Oh sweet Ori, you thought. His childlike innocence at times never ceased to amaze you. 

"I miss her kind and gentle nature." Kili chimed in. 

Fili could feel his heart breaking. Remembering the sad look you had when he left. He missed your kisses, your gentle caresses, the way you gently calmed him when his world was a mess.He missed your body against his, but he missed you most of all. You could tell the loneliness was getting to him. It was hurting him that you were not with him. He often wondered what you were doing now, how you were coping until his return to your side. 

"Don't you think I miss her too!" Fili shouted. 

Getting up from his seat, he turned to walk away in a huff. That was when you made yourself known. Coming down the stairs, Kili spotted you first. With a faint gasp he grabbed Fili by the arm. 

"Wait, brother." 

"What is it, Ki-" Fili started as his eyes fell upon you. 

You watched as the others followed Fili's gaze to where you were. The purple gown you were wearing was beautiful on you and you looked absolutely radiant. The were all shocked to see you, especially Fili. 

"Amralime?" he asked as he came to stand in front of you

"I am here, my heart." You whispered as you reached out to brush his cheek. 

Pulling you closer to him, he planted a deep kiss upon your lips, putting every bit of love into it from the time he spent away from you. His arms locked around your waist as you moved one hand to his hair and cradled his head, and the other went to his forearm. What felt like an eternity passed before you two parted from each other. 

"You look so beautiful, Ghivashel. But how did you find us?" 

"It's a story for later, love." 

Bilbo had joined their company not to long ago. He stared at you and was starting to recognize who you were. 

"That's her, isn't it." He asked, leaning over to Bofur

"Mhmm. That's the lass he's spoken so fondly of." Bofur replied

After spending some time eating with the dwarves, you spent a few moments quietly arguing with Thorin about letting you stay. He finally agreed. He saw how you cared for those of his company, he saw how you cared so deeply for his nephew, and he saw the morale you inspired withing him and his men. He had to admit, you'd grown on him and he'd come to care for you as a friend. Walking back to Fili, he offered you a seat to fix your courting braid and you fixed his in return. 

"Come, my love. Walk with me?" He asked. 

"I'd love that." you smiled 

You walked to the bridge overlooking a beautiful pond. You both stopped to admire the view, it was peaceful. Fili pulled you into his arms and kissed you. 

"I've missed you, Y/N." he whispered 

"And I you, my heart." 

After spending some time catching up with stolen kisses and laughter, you both made your way to your separate rooms. Fili stopped in front of you door and gave you a kiss. 

"Stay with me tonight, Amralime." 

A smile came to your lips as you agreed and made your way to his room. The journey ahead was going to be a long one and you weren't going to miss out on this in the least.


	7. Chapter 7

After departing Rivendell and you saying your goodbyes to Lindir and Elrond, the journey continued until you'd almost reached Erebor. Along the way you'd been captured by the elves of Mirkwood, almost killed by spiders, and were still on the run from Azog, but Erebor was now in sight. It had been a long and difficult journey but you were one step closer to your goal. Making camp one last time before reaching the mountain hall's back door, you were glad you'd stopped. You were all tired and your feet were killing you. You wearily laid out your bedroll while everyone else was attending to other duties. Bombur was making the same old stew he always was but Bofur always worked his magic. That's not to say that Bombur was a bad cook, because he wasn't, Bofur was just really particular. 

After everyone got their bellies full, you all sat around the campfire and enjoyed the evening's peace. That's when Bombur pulled out a small harp like instrument. Some of the other dwarves followed him, pulling out theirs. Bombur began to play a song softly. 

(A/N: Please go to youtube and look up Alizbar Dwarves' songs in hobbit's hole) 

As the dwarves played, Fili took you by the hand and began to dance with you. You had insisted that you didn't dance but you both were surprised at how well you did. Keeping up with him every step. It was a perfect way to end the night. Thorin shook his head at the silliness of you both but was so proud Fili had found his one. Thorin was planning a grand ball when they retook the mountain and was crowned King Under the Mountain. Sleep came soon after and Gloin took first watch. They had to reach the mountain by the last light tomorrow, or the whole quest would be for naught. 

Shortly after dawn broke you started walking. After what seemed like walking forever, you made it to the steps of Erebor that lead to the hidden door Elrond spoke of. As the light began to fade from the sky, the key hole still hadn't appeared. Your heart broke seeing Thorin so sad, but at Moonrise, Bilbo yelled for them to come back as the light of the moon gleamed against the hidden keyhole. 

(Time Jump to after the Battle of the Five Armies) 

Erebor was almost in chaos. The war had been won, Azog was dead and the King and his heirs still lived. Everyone was tending to the wounded while others were clearing rooms for those that weren't injured. Dark circles were prevalent on your face, you hadn't slept in days. There were to many wounded and to many that needed your care or encouraging words. You were bustling from place to place fetching new bandages, cleaning wounds and helped deliver twins. Bofur found you among them and told you that Fili had been looking for you. 

"You don't look good lass. You need to rest." Bofur told you. 

"I'll be fine. Where was the last place you saw Fili?" 

"Ghivashel!" Fili called from across the room 

You gave Bofur a look that said nevermind and took your leave of him. 

"When was the last time you slept, Amralime?" Fili asked

"Yesterday, 2 days ago, I don't remember. These past few days have been a blur."

"Come love, you need to rest." 

"No Fee, these people need me."

"Let the others take care of them. There aren't to many left that need healing. You've been so busy taking care of them, that you've neglected yourself, love." 

You gave him a soft smile and a kiss. He was right though, you'd stretched yourself to thin these last few days. He took you up to the room you'd be sharing and drew you a hot bath and got you some fresh clothes. Dipping your toes into the water and then sliding yourself in, the heat felt good against your aching muscles. You began to relax and almost fell asleep after a few minutes of soaking. You quickly scrubbed yourself off and wrapped yourself in a towel. A smile came to fili's lips as he scrubbed himself off, dried off and changed clothes. You dried yourself off as well and changed into one of his tunics that he didn't wear anymore. It smelled of him and you loved it. You lay face down on the bed and Fili had the bright idea to give you a massage. It felt great and after a long conversation you fell asleep. 

Over the next couple months, halls and rooms were being cleared and much needed repairs were being finished to the palace. Thorin's coronation and the crowning of the princes were scheduled for the following week. You were so excited to see them crowned, they deserved it. They had fought hard to get there and had gone without a home for so long. Fili and Kili were a ball of nerves and you did your best to calm them down. Offering them encouraging words and big hugs and telling them how proud you were of them and how proud their uncle was of them. 

The day had finally arrived when Erebor's royalty would be crowned. Fili had a dress made for the ceremony for you. It was a beautiful royal blue gown that flowed around you when you walked. It also had Erebor's heraldry embroidered on it. When Fili showed it to you, you nearly cried at its beauty. Your handmaidens helped you getting into it and you turned to back to Fili. His eyes shined brighter at how marvelous you looked in it. He showered you with compliments and kisses. Holding out his arm to you, both of you made your way to the throne room. You took your place among the crowd of people who had gathered and watched as they were crowned. After the ceremony was over, you head whispers in the grand dining hall. You saw the looks that were directed at you, the girls who seemed to stalk Fili and didn't care if you were watching. Fili turned to you and gave you a kiss. It helped to calm your nerves. He always included you in his conversations, keeping you close should anything happen. 

2 months later, after you'd officially settled in and made arrangements with your old friend back in Bridge Barrow to bequeath the house to her and her family, Fili began acting shady again. You had made arrangements with the local caravan in the Blue Mountains to bring your things to Erebor. As you walked the halls of Erebor, Kili came bounding around the corner, nearly knocking you over. 

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" You ask. 

"I've got a secret and it's about you.' He devilishly smiled

"What secret is it then? Your brother has been acting very strange lately." 

"Nope, not going to tell." 

"Fine, don't tell me then. "   
.   
Kili watched as you made your way to the garden, It was your favorite spot in the palace so far and you had yet to discover all the castle held. Just before you reached the garden door, you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up, like you were being watched. Your mind wandered back to some of the rumors you'd head in the hall a while back. There were whispers that you weren't fit to be with Fili because you were human, that your future children would be half breeds and be outcasts of the kingdom. Many loved you, but some felt that you didn't deserve him. Shaking the feeling off, you opened the doors to find peace within the garden. It wasn't long before Fili found you. He had spotted you from the balcony of your room that was adjacent to the garden. 

"I thought I'd find you here." He said wrapping you in an embrace 

"You know me to well Fee. Since I don't have a library of my own, this was the next best place." 

Fili smiled as you giggled. Picking a flower from one of the bushes he placed it in your hair. Fili began to get nervous as he fidgeted with the box in his pocket. He was so sure you'd say no to his proposal, afraid that the vicious rumors had gotten to you, and that you'd want to go back to the Blue Mountains. Pulling it out of his pocket and drawing your attention from the beauty you'd found yourself lost in. Fili bent down on one knee. 

"Marry me?" He asked nervously 

"F-Fee, are you certain? you questioned

"I've never been so certain of anything in all my life."He said getting up to face you. 

"Yes Fili, Yes I'll marry you!" You exclaimed 

You heard clapping and shouts of happiness above you as Fili spun you around and kissed you. The company had been watching you hoping you'd say yes. Your wedding day was scheduled a month from now but a ball was going to be coordinated to celebrate your engagement to the prince. It was one of the best days of your life. Making your way to your room, you kept getting this nagging feeling, like something that something was wrong. It was a feeling you hadn't felt in a long time. It wasn't something you'd wanted to feel again but you couldn't put your finger on what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Preparations for your engagement ball were making your head spin. You hadn't been asked so many questions to make decisions in all your life. But the people needed to know what color you fancied to put the finishing touches on plans, what food you enjoyed and many other things. After being bombarded with a million questions, you started walking the long hallways back to your room. You had to calm your nerves for tonight, you were to meet some important people in Fili's life and dignitaries from the other dwarven kingdoms. You felt a little nauseated at the thought of it all. 

A giggle caught your attention. Curiosity getting the better of you, you silently made your way towards it. Stopping at the end you of one hall and peeking around a corner you saw Fili standing with another woman. A mix of emotions raged through you. Shock, hurt, and anger surged its way through you veins as you watched what was unfolding. Fili had his arms folded across his chest while this other dwarf couldn't keep her hands off him. As bad as you wanted to make your presence known, you forced yourself to wait. 

"Must you get married, my prince? I've could make you happier." She cooed as she let a finger slide across his jaw 

"No, Tierza, you couldn't. What you and I had years ago wasn't real, it was convenience and nothing more."He replied, swatting her hand away. 

A lump caught in your throat, rage burned in your heart. You couldn't stand it, you couldn't stand another woman touching him, trying to sink her filthy claws into him to take him away from you. Running back to your room, you lay on your bed and cried. You wanted to believe Fili loved you like everyone said, you wanted to believe he was better than that. Fili heard you sobbing as he entered your room. What had caused your tears he wondered? 

"Amralime?" He asked standing beside the bed

"Who was she, Prince of Erebor?" you almost shouted, not bearing to look at him. 

You hadn't used his name or your shortened version of it. You weren't even looking at him and that stung. Why were you acting this way? He didn't understand and then realization hit him hard. You'd caught him with the woman he was betrothed to before Smaug attacked the mountain. 

"Who was she?" you yelled 

"She is no one, Ghivashel. No one you need to worry yourself with." 

"No one? You stand here, hours before our engagement ball and you can't even give me the truth? Get out!! GET OUT!!" 

You wouldn't let him explain, you were to hurt and angry to hear what may break your heart even further. Fili, in a fit of rage, left to go clear his head and cool off. He couldn't take you being upset with him, not on such a joyous day. He knew you were overwhelmed by the day but he didn't expect any of what just happened. The cause of all your pain, Tierza, stood just down the hall. She watched as Fili came out and slammed the door. She let a devious smile cross her face as her plan to win Fili back was set into motion. Her mother was right in encouraging her to pursue him. Tierza's family was part of the minor dwarven nobility but being married to Fili would set her family up for life. 

Dwalin wasn't to far away from your room when he heard the commotion between you and Fili. Coming around the corner, he saw Fili come out in a huff. Looking around to see if the two of you were in any danger, he saw Tierza hiding and gazing at your door. What is she doing? he thought, something wasn't right. Getting a bad feeling from her direction, Dwalin walked to your room, passing Tierza in the process. 

"What have you done?" He questioned as he briefly stopped before her

"Nothing that wouldn't better the Kingdom."She smiled sweetly 

Dwalin knew Tierza from before. She was trouble. Wherever trouble was, she wasn't to far behind. Walking to your door and ignoring but keeping an eye on Tierza, he gave a soft knock. Tierza snuck away thinking of other ways to get Fili back to her. 

"Go away, Prince. Go back to someone who deserves you better than me." You sobbed, 

"My lady Y/N." 

"Dwalin?" you asked

"May I come in?" 

You opened the door, trying to hide your tear stained face and the redness around your eyes. Dwalin wrapped you in a hug only he could give. He had a rough exterior but you knew he was a teddy bear on the inside. You cried into his shoulder and he let you get every tear out that you needed. You let go and sat on the bedside. Asking you what had broken your heart so much, you explained what happened. Dwalin encouraged you, telling you that Tierza was nothing to fear and that you were stronger than such nonsense. He inspired the warrior in you and knew you were a strong and capable person, knew you could rise to become a strong princess and future queen. The thought of Fili leaving you for someone else was just a shock to you. Dwalin sat and talked with you for a while longer. 

Fili went to the training room. He was pacing like a caged animal. Here he was, on the verge of getting married to the woman he loved more than Erebor itself and a ghost from the past had come to ruin it. A woman he had no interest in, in the first place. Why couldn't Y/N understand that? Picking up the nearest sword, he started slashing and hacking one of the training dummies. Thorin was looking for him and was asking around. Word had gotten around to the rest of the company, except Thorin but Kili pointed him in the right direction and followed. 

"What is wrong, my sister's son?" Thorin asked walking up to his oldest nephew 

"There may not be a wedding, uncle. She is upset with me and doesn't want to see me right now." Fili replied, putting down his sword. 

"What have you done, Fili?" Thorin said, a little bit of anger in his voice 

"The fault is not with my brother, uncle. Tierza is here and tried to seduce him." Kili chimed in before his brother could reply 

"Blessed Mahal, she wouldn't." Thorin sighed 

Thorin told Kili to have the rest of the company keep an eye on her while encouraging Fili to go talk to you again. The ball would begin soon and he didn't want to see either of you hurt and breaking off the engagement. Running as fast as he could to you, he was willing to try again to make it up to you and have you understand. Dwalin had left a while ago but had eased your fears for the most part. The company knew you were a strong woman, a capable leader and were the right match for Fili and they'd do anything in their power to keep you two together. They saw the love you had for each other, the subtle way you glanced each other's way, the hand squeezes, the smiles, the way you brushed each others arm while speaking with others. The whole kingdom knew you were his. 

Fili opened the door to your shared room and stared at you for a moment. You'd hadn't started getting ready yet and it had him concerned but he noticed you hadn't taken your courting braid out yet either so that was a good sign. Coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, he planted soft kisses on your neck and shoulder. 

"Amralime, forgive me." He whispered in your ear 

"It is i, who must beg your forgiveness, Fee. I am so sorry for the way I reacted." you replied as you turned in his arms to face him 

"I don't blame you, Love. You were hurt. She and I were betrothed before the dragon attacked and left me when she thought I was dead. She will not take me from you. I am thankful the dragon attacked that day."

"Oh, Fee, how can you say you are thankful to Smaug?" 

"Without him, I'd have never met you. I'd have never found my One." 

Running his fingers through his hair, you kissed him. Pulling you tighter to him, you felt him deepen the kiss. You knew dwarves could only love once and you felt him pour his heart out to you, not in words, but when his lips touched yours. You felt his tongue brush against your lips, begging for entrance to explore the mouth he found himself lost in. Letting him in, met his tongue as well. You felt a surge of love course through you and all hostility between you dispersed. When you parted, Fili noticed you eyes were gleaming with a love light he thought he'd lost and knew he was forgiven. Giving you one last squeeze, you both started getting ready for the Ball. 

It took you a bit to get ready. The handmaidens helped you into your dress while Fili was finishing up adjusting his royal attire. Stepping out of the small alcove, he turned to face you. 

" You look beautiful, Amralime." He beamed 

Fili gave you a kiss and before leaving he pulled out a small box and handed it to you. 

"What's this, my heart?" 

"Open it. Its an engagement present and I was going to give it to you earlier, but things happened," 

Opening the box, you stared inside at a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace. Your eyes grew wide and looked at him. Running your fingers across the stones, you couldn't believe what you were seeing. 

"Oh Mahal. Fee, it's beautiful." you said as a tear fell from your eyes. 

"Here, let me help you put it on." He said as he took it from the box. 

Placing it around your neck and adjusting the clasp behind it, he turned you around and smiled. You could see the love and pride in his eyes as he looked at you. He couldn't believe you'd agreed to marry him, much less let him court you. Giving you one more look and a quick kiss, he left to let you finish getting ready while he made final preparations with Thorin and Kili. The handmaids started working on your hair and makeup and were done with you in about an hour. You stood up and walked to a mirror, admiring your dress and loving the necklace Fili had given you. Adjusting your courting braid, you fixed a wrinkle in your dress and were on your way to the ball. 

Leaving your room and waving to your handmaidens, you started your decent to the grand ballroom. Dwalin was tasked with escorting you down there but he hadn't arrived yet so you took it upon yourself to go, hoping you wouldn't get lost. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up again, you couldn't help but feel eyes upon you. Trying to brush it off as nerves, someone snuck up behind you and shoved you hard enough to make you fall. Turning to face your attacker, you saw it was Tierza and someone else. A sister maybe? 

"You think Fili is going to marry some filthy human commoner? I think not." Tierza sneered

Getting to your feet, you were ready for a fight. Slapping Tierza hard across her face, you dared her to retaliate. You were soon to be a princess of Erebor and determined to stop the first attack against you. As you lunged toward Tierza, you felt a snag on your dress just before you got to her. Turning around you saw the other woman was stepping on your dress and not letting go. A knife came into her hands and they both started ripping your dress to shreds. You began to cry and try to fight them off, when Tierza grabbed your engagement necklace, you threw a punch so hard, she fell backwards, breaking your necklace in the process. Dwalin heard the commotion as he came around the corner and saw you on top of Tierza. throwing punch after punch. 

Dwalin pulled you off of her and saw the tears in your eyes and your dress ruined. Tierza started to fake cry and claimed that you had attacked her for no reason and that you should be punished. Dwalin looked around and saw your dress in shambles and your necklace in pieces. With a stern look, he grabbed Tierza off the floor and held both of her arms to keep her still. Ordering a pageboy who had came running at the sound to go and grab Kili and Gloin and that it was urgent, he looked to you. You were kneeling on the floor holding the pieces of your broken necklace. You were sobbing, hoping it could be fixed. Your dress was ruined, there was no way you could get to the ball now. Tierza gave a devious smile and knew you weren't going and that Fili was going to be hers. 

Kili and Gloin came as fast as they could and Dwalin explained what happened. Kili looked to you with sympathy and sadness and knew his brother and Thorin were going to be pissed. Kili breathed a prayer towards you, hoping you'd feel better. Through your sobs, you explained what happened and Gloin was on his way to grab Tierza's sister and bring them both to the holding cells. Kili ran to Fili and Thorin, explained what happened and told Balin and one other adviser to keep get the ball going until the situation was resolved. Fili came to your room and saw you crying. He was upset that Tierza had done this. She'd never fallen this far. 

"She broke it, Fee." You said with tears in your eyes. 

"Hush, Amralime. Things will be ok." He whispered as he hugged you. 

As you calmed down, Thorin. Kili and Dwailn made their way back to the ballroom. They were going to deal with it in their own way. Fili, being as full of surprises as he always was, opened a small closet to reveal a beautiful Emerald gown with matching necklace. Giving the sapphire pieces to the handmaidens, he asked them to take it to the forge for repairs. You started crying again at the things Fili did for you. Helping you get ready, one more time, he helped you adjust your hair, dress and a few other things. You had taken off your makeup after fighting with Tierza and you worked quickly to redo your face. 

"Ready, Love?" Fili asked

"Yes, my heart. I'm ready now. " You replied taking him by the arm. 

Your gown was a beautiful Emerald green that seemed to dance around you as you walked. Fili was all smiles around you and couldn't keep himself from staring. As you made it to the hall just before the ballroom, you could hear the gasps of the people around you, the pointing and the staring, the whispers of how beautiful you were, and the rumors of Tierza finally getting what she deserved. As you entered the ballroom on Fili's arm, you noticed Tierza, her sister, and what looked like their parents standing on the ballroom floor, in shackles, in front of the Thorin, who looked magnificent in his royal attire. The stern look on his face meant that he was getting down to business as was required of him. 

The other party goers watched the scene unfold, not daring to speak up for fear of their king's wrath that may befall them. Thorin was giving them a good lashing when he was interrupted by the announcement of your arrival. Thorin looked up and a softness came over his face as he beheld his nephew and the woman who had stood by his side from the beginning. He beamed that kingly smile and was glad you had finally made it. 

"Nephew, Niece." He said, making sure Tierza had heard it. 

"Your Majesty." you replied giving a small curtsy. 

"I believe there is a small matter we must address before this ball officially starts, my lady."   
,   
Walking with you to face Tierza and her family, you turned to confront them. Before you could say a word, Fili whispered for you to say nothing just yet. 

"Tierza. The last few days you have made Prince Fili's life miserable. Not only have you made him miserable, you have made his One miserable by playing a stupid game in a foolish attempt to win him back. We know you have a history with Fili, but we also know his heart never belonged to you in the first place. The attack on the future princess tonight was the most despicable thing to do." 

"My daughter was attacked. Do you not see the bruises on her face. That filth attacked my daughter." Her mother angrily cried. 

It was all you could do to keep your mouth shut. Fili looked to you and saw the anger building on your face. Kili walked up and gave her a look to kill. 

"You will not sit here and insult my sister, you cave troll!" Kili yelled. 

Grabbing Kili gently by the arm, you pulled him closer to you. 

"That's enough, Kili." you said gently

"I should charge you with treason for crimes against the crown." Thorin bellowed. 

Looking to you, he thought hard for a moment.

"You are the wounded party, my lady. What would you have me do with them?" He asked. 

"We have enough servants, my king. I don't want to cause any incidents with your people by disrespecting your culture.' you said

Thorin gave you a nod and knew what he wanted and had to do. 

"Then by order of your king, I hereby strip you of your titles and all land and houses you own. I banish you four from the kingdom of Erebor and all dwarven lands from this day forward, never to hold a title or any lands again. If you are seen in any Dwarven kingdom, you will be killed on sight. Now get out of here and Do not return!!" 

A loud cheer rang out from the ballroom as Tierza finally got what was coming to her. Tierza and her family were escorted out and thrown from the kingdom. Fili planted a deep kiss on your lips as the celebration for your engagement got underway. The people brought you many gifts that day and even more gifts the day you and Fili got married. There were some snags in becoming a princess but the people loved you. You showed kindness to all who knew you, helped the dwarven people and helped those in Dale. With Fili and Thorin's approval, you started a school for underprivileged children, helped build small homes for those on the street with nowhere to go. 

Thorin was glad fate had brought you to them that day so long ago. He was proud of the rulers you and Fili were becoming. You'd make a fine king and queen one day. Fili's love never faded for you. No matter what the two of you faced, you would do it together. He thanked Mahal, that you graced his life and would cherish you for all eternity.


End file.
